Missing Moment Largo Grimmauld
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Uma teoria sobre como o braço de Hermione formara um arco até o chão, com seus dedos a centímetros dos de Ron. PósDH. RonHermione. Short realmente short bem bonitinha.


**Hey!  
Guess what?!  
Olha só a Marcelaa com fic nova xD**

**É o monstro R/Hr que só cresce dentro da Marcela-PósDH  
Fazer o que, né?**

**Mas sim.  
Essa fic não é algo que eu me orguuuuuuuuuulhe.  
Mas é só que, no meio de uma madrugada, me surgiu essa idéia...  
E cá está a dita cuja :)**

**É meio que a minha teoria/desejo/ou qualquer coisa do gênero, sobre como o Ron e a Hermione pareciam ter dormido de mãos dadas.**

**Agradecimentos à Mari Evans, minha beta querida.**

**Não custa nada apertar o botãozinho roxo do lado de 'submit review'. _Roxo_, gente! Quer cor mais lindinha que essa? Particularmente, eu adoro roxo. E esse lilás então? Quer coisa mais aconchegante que esse lilás?  
E o melhor: leva vocês à deixar uma review!  
Lindo, não?  
(vê só o desespero da pessoa por reviews)**

**Em sumo, é isso!  
Reviews, ok?  
Nem que seja pra dizer 'legal', 'legalzinha', 'hããã.. mais ou menos', 'cara, que lixo', 'puta que o pariu, como você tem coragem de postar algo assim'?  
Qualquer coisa é válido :D  
**_- apesar de que, o 'puta que o pariu, que coisa ruim', é meio triste.._

**Deixando de blablabla.  
Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Missing Moment - Largo Grimmaul**

- Harry, você quer a sua escova de dentes? Eu a trouxe pra você. – Hermione falou um tanto apreensiva, do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Quero. Beleza, obrigado. – ouviu ele responder, entreabrindo a porta para que a garota entregasse sua escova.

Harry fechou a porta em seguida, fazendo com que Hermione suspirasse. A garota já estivera se preparando para esse momento desde o funeral de Dumbledore, mas parecia estar ficando cada vez mais difícil.

A possibilidade de perder alguém, ver alguém que ela ama ferido... Era uma sensação ruim demais.

Foi descendo as escadas lentamente, pensando no quão difícil seria percorrer esse caminho perigoso que tinham em frente.

Ron estava encostado no sofá, com os olhos fechados. Harry acabara de sair correndo, com a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas era óbvio que o ruivo sabia que o amigo acabara de sentir sua cicatriz arder furiosamente.

Por mais que tivesse noção que seria uma jornada difícil e perigosa, vivenciá-la era um tanto... _Assustador_.

Até receber a mensagem dizendo que sua família estava a salvo, sentira uma dor horrível nascer em seu peito. E ficou pensando se sentiria esse monstro dentro de si durante todo o tempo em que estivesse fora.

Ouviu os degraus da escada rangerem, indicando que alguém estava chegando; poucos segundos depois, a silhueta de Hermione tornou-se visível. A garota tinha um ar cansado e preocupado. Ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, e ficava imaginando que, para ela, devia ser mais difícil ainda.

- Como ele está? – foi só o que conseguiu perguntar, enquanto Hermione se jogava em uma das poltronas velhas e sujas.

- Tentando fingir que está bem. – ela respondeu, com um ar óbvio.

Um silêncio pairou no ambiente, e Ron pôde ver que Hermione acabara de dar um longo suspiro e fechar os olhos lentamente.

Sua vontade era de correr e aninhá-la em seus braços, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ele estaria ao lado dela, para o que quer que acontecesse. Mas caminhar até a poltrona e fazer tudo isso, parecia quase impossível. Só conseguiu dar outro suspiro e deixar sua cabeça pender-se para trás.

E foi nesse instante que Hermione reabriu os olhos. A tempo de ver o pomo-de-adão do ruivo se movimentar no ritmo de sua lenta respiração. Ela sentia que tudo o que mais queria no momento era um abraço de reconforto. Um abraço _dele_, para falar a verdade. Queria poder sentir o perfume dele, e se esconder nos braços fortes daquele ruivo que vinha se tornando cada vez mais importante para ela.

Mais rangidos vindos das escadas, indicando que mais alguém descia.

Harry adentrava o aposento com o mesmo semblante exausto dos outros dois.

- Acho melhor nós dormirmos um pouco. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, quando notou o ar cansado e apreensivo dos amigos.

- Concordo plenamente. – Hermione falou na mesma hora, reabrindo os olhos. – Mas é melhor dormirmos por aqui mesmo. Ao menos por hoje, para evitar qualquer surpresa. Caso alguém invada a casa, poderemos ouvir a voz de Olho-Tonto daqui. – e, do nada, conjurou três lençóis de algodão, jogando um para cada.

Harry assentiu e apanhou duas grandes almofadas do assento de cada poltrona, e jogou-as no chão; forrou-as com o lençol dado por Hermione e desabou por cima delas.

Hermione estava tirando algumas almofadas do sofá, para entregá-las a Ron, mas o ruivo interrompeu-a:

- Não, pode ficar com elas pra você.

- Não precisa! Aqui tem almofadas suficientes para nós dois. – argumentou ela.

- Já disse que você pode dormir com elas. – Ron disse como quem encerra a questão, mas é óbvio que Hermione ignorara.

- Ronald, eu já disse que não precisa. Pegue essas duas almofadas _agora _. – e jogou as duas almofadas para ele.

Ron deu um sorriso maroto, e falou apontando a varinha no rumo da escada:

- _Accio almofadas_. – jogou as duas almofadas de volta no sofá, e disse, enquanto três almofadas vinham descendo pela escada – Afinal, você é uma bruxa ou não é?

Hermione apenas estreitou os olhos, e deu as costas a ele, forrando o sofá com o lençol de algodão recém-conjurado. Notou que Ron fazia o mesmo com as almofadas. E, com um meio sorriso, também notou que ele arrumava sua pseudo-cama bem ao lado do sofá.

Quando terminou de forrar as almofadas, Hermione percebeu que Harry acabara de adormecer. Era perfeitamente compreensível; se, para ela, já estava sendo tão difícil, imagine para ele, com todo o peso da profecia em suas costas.

Novamente, conjurou do nada três cobertores. Não eram como os cobertores quentes e aconchegantes d'A Toca, mas davam pro gasto. Cobriu Harry com um deles, entregou outro para Ron e deitou-se no sofá, ajeitando-se da melhor maneira possível.

Ron acabara de se cobrir, e agora passava um dos braços por trás da cabeça, tentando improvisar algum tipo de encosto.

- Boa-noite. – ele ouviu Hermione dizer baixinho, e murmurou outro 'boa-noite' em resposta.

O ruivo continuou na mesma posição, tentando achar alguma coisa interessante no teto que o fizesse esquecer um pouco da reviravolta que acabara de acontecer em sua vida. Era difícil acreditar que há poucas horas, estivera dançando com Hermione e vendo-a sorrir tanto. _Para ele_. Há quanto tempo vinha esperando por isso? Não era possível que, agora que as coisas pareciam estar dando certo entre os dois, o medo e perigo constante, os atrapalharia. Como atrapalhara hoje.

Ele tinha a outra mão sobre a barriga, e ouviu Hermione se mexer e remexer várias vezes. Por fim, ela parou deitada de lado, virada de costas para ele.

Mas, pela respiração incompleta que ela soltava, era óbvio que estava preocupada demais para dormir.

- Hermione? – ele chamou baixinho.

Como se estivesse esperando esse chamado ansiosamente, a garota virara-se tão rápido, que um dos braços acabou saindo do sofá, fazendo com que sua mão pousasse bem em cima da do ruivo.

Ambos pararam imediatamente, encarando um ao outro.

Hermione moveu-se um pouco, de modo a desencostar a mão, mas deixando-a a pouquíssimos centímetros da do ruivo.

- Diga. – pediu ela

- Você está bem? – foi a pergunta mais idiota a se fazer num momento como esse, mas a ternura com que foi dita, fez dela palavras de reconforto, de sinal de preocupação sincera.

- Es... – Hermione ia mentir, dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Não queria ser forte, não queria mostrar que estava tudo bem. Não agora, não nesse momento, não com esse clima terno que pairava sobre os dois. Não quando sentia-se tão vulnerável e precisando de palavras reconfortantes – Não, não estou... – respondeu, baixinho – Estou com medo, preocupada no que pode acontecer, com medo de perder um de vocês...

- Não se preocupe. – ele interrompeu-a, falando baixinho e a olhando carinhosamente nos olhos – Estou aqui, e continuarei aqui. – e deu um sorriso, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela, acariciando, com o polegar, uma parte de sua mão.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso; sua respiração se acertou e ela sentiu-se entrar em um outro universo, onde só o toque carinhoso do ruivo existia, onde o calor transmitido pela mão dele aquecia cada mínima parte de seu corpo, e a segurança que ela sentia com aquele simples entrelaçar de dedos fazia com que uma espécie de bolha protetora a envolvesse, tornando-a intocável perante qualquer perigo.

Com respirações lentas e profundas, ambos adormeceram, selando um compromisso de proteção e carinho.


End file.
